くびかざり — Your Words For Me
by fariacchi
Summary: Seuntai kalung sebagai pengganti kata-kata dariku untukmu, agar kau mengerti perasaanku. # Shikamaru birhday fict. A ShikaXTema oneshot, semi-canon.


**Title: Kubikazari: Your Words For Me (Neklace: Your Words For Me)**

**Summary: **Seuntai kalung sebagai pengganti ungkapan perasaan, di hari pertemuan kembali, Shikamaru dan Temari.

Untuk Nara Shikamaru, pangeran saya tercinta yang berulangtahun pada 22 September. XDD

coretshikamaru©fariacoret**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Kubikazari: Your Words For Me**

_~ Nara Shikamaru's birthday fict ~_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Temari ~**_

Sekarang memasuki minggu ketiga September. Cuaca mulai sejuk memasuki musim gugur. Pohon-pohon di sekelilingku mulai merontokkan daun-daun keemasannya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum bangun dari dudukku. Huh, sungguh perjalanan yang melelahkan walaupun sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku melewati hutan ini.

Tiga hari perjalanan sudah kulalui. Sore ini aku akan tiba di Konoha. Pertama kalinya sejak bulan Juni terakhir aku ke sana.

Sungguh tiga hari yang melelahkan. Waktu seolah berjalan sangat lambat.

Sangat lambat…

Ah, aku tak boleh melamun seperti ini.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pasir dan daun kering yang menempel di _kimono_ hitamku, lalu kembali melompati batang-batang pohon di hutan perbatasan Negeri Api ini untuk meneruskan perjalanan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Shikamaru ~**_

Awan hari ini benar-benar bagus. Seperti langit memberiku hadiah saja. Ah, anginnya juga sejuk… aku jadi mengantuk.

Huh, merepotkan. Harusnya aku bisa tidur tenang di hari spesialku ini.

Di hari seindah ini… aku harus menjalani misi. Menjemput utusan Suna di pintu gerbang Konoha. Menjemput perempuan itu.

Sambil merebahkan kepalaku di alas kayu, aku mengangkat satu tangan ke atas, seolah ingin meraih awan-awan putih di langit.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Ya, menjemput perempuan _merepotka_n itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Temari, lalu Shikamaru ~**_

Temari berjalan menyusuri jalan berbatu yang tampak keemasan diterpa sinar matahari sore.

Sambil berjalan pelan, ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke obi merah yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna hijau daun terikat manis di atasnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil, meletakkan kembali benda itu di dalam _obi_-nya, dan kembali berjalan.

Berjalan diantara hembusan angin lembut yang mengiringi tarian daun-daun kecoklatan yang berterbangan dari hutan di kedua sisi jalan itu.

Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di sana.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum bangkit berdiri dari tidur singkatnya. Ia memandang langit yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan. Awan-awan mulai berwarna keemasan. Matahari mulai menurun dengan bulatan merahnya. Menjadikan pemandangan di sekitar ninja itu berwarna merah keemasan.

Ia menatap langit indah itu sejenak. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia merasakan semilir angin yang membelai tubuhnya. Ia pun tersenyum.

Tak lama ia membuka matanya kembali. Ia merogoh saku celana hitamnya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang dihiasi pita merah. Seperti sebuah kado.

Shikamaru pun meletakkan benda itu kembali di sakunya. Dan ia berjalan menyusuri atap bangunan tua yang sudah dilewatinya bertahun-tahun, menuju jalan desa yang sepi di sore hari.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Temari ~**_

Sore yang begitu indah. Seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk menghisap rasa lelah perjalananku.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati angin lembut yang sejak tadi bertiup. Aku melirik ke atas, melihat langit sore, melihat matahari kemerahan, dan melihat… awan.

Awan keemasan… yang sangat indah.

Awan… setiap melihat benda itu di langit, aku akan teringat padanya.

Pada laki-laki itu…

Laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda 3 tahun dariku…

Laki-laki yang pernah mengalahkanku…

Laki-laki yang pernah kuselamatkan hidupnya…

Laki-laki yang pernah menangis dihadapanku…

Laki-laki yang juga pernah menyelamatkan hidupku…

Laki-laki yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini bekerja bersamaku…

Laki-laki… dan seorang ninja yang unik…

Laki-laki dengan hobi melihat awan…

Laki-laki pemalas yang membenci hal yang merepotkan…

Sungguh laki-laki aneh. Aneh… tapi membuatku merasa nyaman…

Hmph. Aku tersenyum kecil, mengembalikan pandangan pada jalan berbatu di hadapanku, dan berjalan menyusurinya kembali.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Shikamaru ~**_

Jalan desa hari ini sungguh sepi. Aneh, mengapa di hari secerah dan seindah ini, tak banyak yang ingin menikmatinya?

Dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, aku berjalan lambat menuju gerbang desa.

Mendadak angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan mengepulkan pasir di sekitarku.

Kakiku terhenti sejenak. Hembusan angin masih keras menerpa sekitarku.

Hembusan angin… yang mengingatkanku padanya.

Pada perempuan merepotkan itu…

Perempuan yang lebih tua dariku…

Perempuan kuat yang pernah bertarung melawanku…

Perempuan yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupku…

Perempuan yang pernah melihatku menangis…

Perempuan yang pernah kuselamatkan hidupnya…

Perempuan yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini bekerja bersamaku…

Perempuan… dan seorang ninja yang kuat…

Perempuan dengan perangai kasar…

Perempuan yang kadang-kadang menampilkan sosok lembut…

Sungguh perempuan aneh… dan merepotkan. Namun… berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang selama ini pernah kukenal…

Ahh… Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil. Hembusan angin kencang yang telah berganti menjadi belaian lembut memaksaku untuk berjalan kembali. Menapaki jalan yang sepi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Temari, dan Shikamaru ~**_

Temari berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan lurus berbatu. Kipas besar yang biasanya tergantung di punggungnya kini ia jinjing dengan tangan kanannya.

Matahari kemerahan terlihat seolah mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Awan keemasan menghiasi langit di atasnya.

Tak lama, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Di hadapannya terlihat gerbang hijau besar. Gerbang yang sudah berkali-kali ia lewati beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Pintu gerbang hijau itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan kembali desa indah yang tak pernah berubah, dengan jalannya yang sepi.

Temari terpaku sesaat. Pemandangan sederhana dihadapannya saat itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu… menakjubkan.

Sinar matahari sore yang kemerahan, hembusan lembut angin, tarian daun-daun keemasan yang berguguran, jalan desa yang sepi, semua itu seolah menyatu seperti dalam sebuah lukisan. Sangat indah.

Perempuan ber-_kimono_ hitam itu mulai melangkah, seolah ditarik sesuatu. Ia melangkah pelan, melewati pintu gerbang, menapaki jalan desa Konoha yang sepi.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Getaran aneh merayapi tubuhnya. Kipas besar di tangannya terhempas keras ke tanah. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu… yang sepertinya ia kenali.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Shikamaru terdiam, dengan kedua tangan di saku celana seperti biasa, ia berpijak di atas bayangan panjangnya.

Namun ia tak sendiri. Satu orang di depannya juga berpijak di bayangan yang sama.

Lebih tepatnya, perempuan di depannya juga berpijak di bayangan yang sama. Bayangan yang menghubungkan gerakan mereka berdua.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat. Dengan mengatur chakra pada bayangan hitamnya, ia menahan perempuan di depannya agar tak bergerak.

Kini ia berdiri tepat di belakang perempuan berbaju hitam itu. Ia mengeluarkan kotak hitam berhias pita merah yang telah tersimpan seharian di saku celananya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, membayangkan betapa tak biasanya apa yang akan ia lakukan ini. Suatu hal yang biasanya sangat merepotkan baginya.

Namun, saat ini berbeda. Semua hal di sore hari ini terasa sangat berbeda. Terasa berbeda… dan damai.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Temari membeku. Hatinya berdegup tak menentu. Tubuhnya masih terdiam, tertahan oleh sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang ia kenali. Sesuatu yang sungguh tak asing lagi baginya.

Degup hatinya semakin keras, ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan erat matanya.

Hatinya seakan melompat, ketika dua lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Ia membuka mata. Menatap tak percaya, mendapati dua lengan berbalut pakaian hitam yang dihiasi bahan jaring-jaring di kedua ujung lengannya. Dua lengan kuat yang sangat ia kenal, yang kini mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Perempuan itu bertambah tertegun melihat sebuah kotak hitam berbalut pita merah di hadapannya.

Dengan gerak lambat, lengan yang sedetik lalu mendekap tubuhnya itu mulai membuka pita merah di kotak tersebut, membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah. Dan lengan itu bergerak pelan, membuka kotak kecil itu. Menampakkan benda berkilau di dalamnya.

Hati Temari seolah berhenti berdegup melihat benda itu.

Kalung?

Seuntai kalung perak… dengan lambang Konoha menggantung sebagai bandulnya.

Seketika perasaan damai mengalir di tubuh perempuan itu, yang kini menatap gerak lembut lengan dihadapannya, yang mengalungkan benda indah itu di lehernya.

Merasakan hembusan lembut angin, Temari menutup matanya sesaat. Membisikkan nama pemilik lengan itu di hatinya.

_Shikamaru…_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Shikamaru melepaskan bayangan yang menghentikan gerak Temari. Seketika ada keheningan sesaat di antara mereka.

Angin melewati mereka dengan lembut. Langit sore semakin memerah dan membiaskan warna keemasan pada pepohonan di sekitar mereka.

Temari menggerakkan lengannya, terlihat seperti merogoh sesuatu di _obi_ merahnya. Dan ia berbalik lambat. Menatap lurus Shikamaru.

Mereka teridam. Pandangan mata saling bertemu. Hening tanpa kata-kata.

Sesaat kemudian Temari mengusurkan kotak biru berhias pita hijau ke depan wajah Shikamaru. Seolah bermaksud meminta laki-laki itu mengambil dan membukanya.

Shikamaru tertegun sejenak. Namun kemudian ia mengambil kotak kecil itu, membuka pita hijau yang terikat manis di atas kotak itu. Dan membuka kotak biru tua itu. Ia menatap tak percaya.

Temari mengeluarkan benda kecil dalam kotak itu, menghadapkannya di depan Shikamaru.

Benda panjang yang berkilau.

Kalung perak… dengan bandul berlambang Suna menggantung di tengahnya.

Shikamaru menatap tak percaya. Kalung itu… persis sama dengan yang ia kalungkan di leher Temari sesaat yang lalu. Satu-satunya pembeda adalah lambang desa yang tergantung menjadi bandulnya.

Dengan lembut Temari mengalungkan benda itu di leher Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Beberapa menit setelah itu, mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan desa Konoha yang sepi dalam hening.

Tangan yang bergandengan seolah mengunci kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir mereka.

Senja hari yang indah, saat segalanya berwarna keemasan, menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang telah menjadi kenangan terindah mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Temari ~**_

Perasaan ini begitu aneh. Rasanya sungguh damai… seperti mimpi saja. Seperti mimpi… tepat di hari ini aku berjumpa lagi dengannya.

Tepat di hari spesial ini.

Kalung yang sama… terlihat seperti takdir saja. Tapi… kalung yang kuberikan mempunyai arti khusus.

Lalu… apakah arti dari kalung yang ia berikan padaku?

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Shikamaru ~**_

Sungguh kebetulan yang menarik. Kalung yang sama… seperti kita telah mengikat janji saja.

Entah bagaimana aku berpikir untuk menghadiahkan kalung itu…

Hanya saja, aku sungguh ingin memberinya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa menyampaikan perasaan di hatiku. Karena, segalanya terlalu merepotkan.

Terlalu merepotkan untuk mengungkapkannya melalui kata-kata.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Temari ~**_

Ya, mungkin saja.

Bukankah mungkin saja… jika kalung itu adalah bentuk dari perasaan di hatinya? Bukankah mungkin saja… ia berpikir bahwa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata terlalu merepotkan?

Hmph… Mungkin saja.

Mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata memang terlalu merepotkan…

Tapi… bukankah aku harus mengatakan padanya?

Kata-kata penting khusus di hari ini?

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Shikamaru dan Temari ~**_

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan menyusuri jalan desa dalam keheningan. Dengan tangan saling berpegangan, mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Langit semakin memerah. Matahari tak lagi membiaskan warna keemasan, menggantinya dengan sinar keunguan. Angin semakin dingin berhembus.

Dengan pelan, Temari berhenti melangkah. Memaksa Shikamaru untuk ikut berdiri mematung di sampingnya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat tenang, seperti gumpalan awan keemasan yang bergerak lambat di belakangnya. Ia memandang kalung perak berlambang Suna yang tergantung di leher laki-laki itu.

Perempuan ber-_kimono_ hitam itu terdiam sesaat. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum melangkah mendekati Shikamaru…

Dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Kecupan singkat yang seolah sebagai pengantar bisikan halus Temari. Bisikan singkat yang mengungkapkan alasan dari kalung yang teruntai di leher Shikamaru.

Kata-kata pertama yang akhirnya terucap di antara mereka.

Shikamaru tertegun sejenak. Sebelum membentuk senyum singkat di bibirnya… dan memeluk erat perempuan dihadapannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**~ Shikamaru dan Temari ~**_

Shikamaru memeluk erat Temari. Membiarkan perempuan itu membenamkan wajah ke tubuhnya.

Ia tak ingin melepasnya. Membiarkan pelukan itu mengungkapkan perasaan di hatinya.

Perasaan rindu… yang teramat sangat.

Temari tersenyum lembut sebelum membalas pelukan laki-laki di hadapannya.

Membiarkan waktu terhenti di antara mereka. Sesaat yang terasa abadi selamanya… Membiarkan angin membawa kelembutan pada setiap belaiannya… Selembut bisikan Temari di telinga laki-laki itu.

Serangkai kata singkat… yang sangat berarti bagi Shikamaru di hari spesialnya itu.

Bandul kalung mereka bergoyang, merasakan hembusan lembut angin.

Seolah mengulangi bisikan halus Temari…

"…_Otanjoubi Omedetto…"_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SELESAI ~**

**.**

ShikamaruXTemari pertama saya! Ah, benar-benar ngebut dikerjakan dalam semalam agar pas di-publish pada 22 September. Semoga bisa cukup menghibur!

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-_review_ fict ini. Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!


End file.
